FINAL XX
by ClaunieRedQueen
Summary: Esto es 1997, el mundo mágico está en guerra, las lealtades cambian, los homicidios ascienden, la tensión aumenta, el clima es hostil. El amor y la bondad mueren, el sexo y la violencia están prohibidos, la incertidumbre y la desconfianza llenan cada espacio, cada ser vivo, cada corazón. Es una época difícil para crecer, pero no está en condiciones de escoger, señor Potter.


**Final XX**

Este fanfic está basado en la serie de novelas Harry Potter, sus personajes, su universo y sus historias pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling.

Final XX participa del reto #19 'Amor es Amor' del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.

 _Obsesión, Amor, Locura… es igual._ _Esto es 1997, el mundo mágico está en guerra, las lealtades cambian, los homicidios ascienden, la tensión aumenta, el clima es hostil. El amor y la bondad mueren, el sexo y la violencia están prohibidos, la incertidumbre y la desconfianza llenan cada espacio, cada ser vivo, cada corazón. Es una época difícil para crecer, pero no está en condiciones de escoger, señor Potter._

Único soundtrack:

Atonement - Love Letters

 **Final XX**

Una grave equivocación, ese cambio en los planes ponía en riesgo toda la misión, todas las misiones, todas las lealtades, _todo_.

Esta es una situación extraña. Él está pasando más tiempo frente al espejo del que acostumbra, aun sabiendo que su alocado cabello no tiene remedio, sus dedos torpes ajustan la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le dan una sacudida a su túnica esperando que el polvo invisible de la tela desaparezca. A todo esto, Ron no le presta atención, no es que deseara que lo notara, pero la manera en la que están alejándose es solo un indicio de que desconfía de él… o tal vez es la paranoia. Para su buena o mala suerte, no es el único que está siendo paranoico, Lavender y Parvati no han vuelto a hablarse, Patil nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con su gemela como lo hace ahora.

Sus manos están sudando, intenta frotarlas dentro de sus bolsillos y camina con lentitud fingiendo pasear hacia ningún lado. De fondo se oyen las conversaciones entre las personas, piensa que hablan de él, no se equivoca. Finge estar distraído mirando a través de los cristales, Hagrid está cocinando o quemando algo, mucho humo sale de su chimenea y toda su concentración se derrumba, sus esfuerzos no tienen sentido, sus pensamientos se detienen cuando los ojos grises de aquel joven lo miran una sola vez.

Trastabilla dos metros más allá, pero el chico ya está muy lejos para notarlo, su paso es lento y elegante tal y como arrastra las palabras, pero ya ha doblado la esquina. Salta fingiendo acordarse de algo y volver hacia su torre, ninguna de las estudiantes de Aritmancia creen que ese gesto sea sospechoso, sin embargo él no puede fiarse. Desvía su camino hacia las escaleras paralelas a las que el otro ha tomado, es casualidad que ahora se encuentren en el mismo pasillo de nuevo, después de otro largo recorrido, sigue siendo casualidad que ellos estén en el solitario séptimo piso.

No hay manera de que ellos pudiesen estar el uno al lado del otro como en la clase de pociones de esa mañana, sus dedos se tocaron hace solo unas horas, teniendo al profesor Snape frente a ellos ¿la casualidad de ese movimiento era más real que el complicado trazo de planes, distracciones y discreciones que él había cometido para seguir a Draco a su habitual escondite? No puede saberlo.

Espera un par de minutos, no puede quedarse por mucho más tiempo en caso de que Crabbe o Goyle aparezcan, ellos le contarían a Malfoy que habían vuelto a verlo y sería como confirmar que lo ha estado siguiendo con una desesperación que rayaba la locura. Toma otra ruta que lo hace atravesar más cuadros que de costumbre y vuelve a la torre, a su llegada Hermione le da una mirada y continúa leyendo un libro.

Él la mira largamente, quiere decirle lo que le está pasando, contarle sobre sus suposiciones y lo que no eran suposiciones, relatarle sobre el único camino que transita todos los días y cómo vuelve a sentarse justo donde está sentado sintiéndose igual. Es usual que Hermione complique las cosas, que se haga ideas y opciones en la cabeza y las analice y sobre-analice, pero sabe que en esta ocasión, ella será diferente.

Su amiga lo mira y espera que él diga algo, está por preguntar pero él se levanta tan abruptamente como se sentó y corre hacia la oficina en Las Mazmorras. Sus pasos hacen eco en las paredes y los pisos oscuros, su sombra apenas es pintada por las antorchas colocadas a sus lados, los personajes de los cuadros le dan una mirada o es de nuevo la maldita paranoia. No, es más seguro que sí lo estén mirando, todo el mundo lo hace, pero nunca se ha acostumbrado a ser observado… Hace un par de semanas sintió que alguien lo seguía, se suponía que estaba tras Crabbe con la apariencia de una niña ravenclaw y éste lo conduciría a Malfoy, pero al sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho cada vez más fuerte, se volteó hacia atrás y descubrió al Slytherin siguiendo sus pasos.

Aquella noche se sintió igual que esta, su corazón iba muy rápido al igual que sus pasos, sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, desconfiando de su propia sombra y del espectro que creaban las formas del pasillo. Llegó frente a una puerta oscura y sombría, y tocó. El profesor Snape lo observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

Harry se revolvió el cabello muchas veces, tal y como lo hacía su padre en su juventud, haciendo que el profesor desviara la mirada con desprecio a casi cada momento. No quería saber la historia detrás de eso, entendía que existía algo oscuro en el pasado de ese hombre pero no podía detenerse, era un acto natural cuando estaba nervioso y ésta noche está especialmente en el quiebre de sus nervios.

Dijo muchas cosas, dio vueltas sin sentido para desviar la atención de las cosas que lo hacían quedar como un tonto y repitió varias veces la incertidumbre sobre lo que hacía Malfoy que lo tensaba tanto, insistiendo en que el profesor no podría olvidar aún si lo quisiera que él implícitamente había preguntado a qué se dedicaba tanto su antiguo enemigo ahora que su padre estaba encerrado y no tenía la supervisión de su madre.

El hombre siempre sonreía malvadamente al oír sobre su ahijado, justo cuando pensaba que estaba más enfrascado en sus pensamientos, habló:

-Tú acostumbras a ser muy despistado y el hecho mismo que estés en medio de muchas personas y situaciones, hacen que nunca prestes atención a los detalles que la joven Granger te ayuda a notar. Tu señor padre tenía razones, aunque tontas, para arruinar mi vida…

-¿Qué razones? – preguntó sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad, la curiosidad ganando a la prudencia.

-No te hablaré de ellas porque las sabrás… - Snape quitó la vista de él y se mantuvo observando una botella de vino. – Sin embargo, tu adorado padrino no las tenía, así que no pude evitar cuestionarme qué era lo que tanto le irritaba de mí ¿Envidia? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Aburrimiento? Mis investigaciones iban desde las ideas más lógicas hasta la más absurda, para mi sorpresa, aunque no debió serlo, los Gryffindor tienen el hábito de actuar en contra del razonamiento común… en nombre de la valentía, claro…

Black tenía el mal hábito de observarme y hacerme gestos obscenos con los dedos o la expresión de la cara cuando yo me dignaba a mirarlo… ignoré cualquier indicio que me comprobara esa estúpida teoría – sonrió como en un tiempo lejano. – fingí no darme cuenta de estos detalles tan simples… Como las veces que te he visto mirando a mi ahijado.

El menor se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Lo sabía desde el principio, estaba arruinado, fue descuidado todas aquellas veces que desde su lugar hostigaba con la mirada a Draco, esperando encontrar alguna pista o señal, un cambio que varias veces encontró y se instó a ignorar, tratando de seguir la conclusión de sus amigos y arrepintiéndose justo después.

-Durante años hice un gran trabajo fingiendo no notar las señales, pase todo ese tiempo leyendo libros y fabricando pociones mientras lo veía salir con diferentes chicas y pasear por los pasillos, pavoneándose como lo hacía Potter. – Harry tenía una respuesta para eso, pero preferiría callarse y obtener el resto de la historia que empezaba a intrigarle. – La noche del baile de navidad, el último año, Black me atrapó en el patio vacío, se reía como loco y había bebido mucho, todo tenía una explicación.

No estaba sorprendido. Eran épocas como estas y tu padrino sospechaba de mí lo que tú sospechas de Draco. Cambió como yo lo hice. Solo que era demasiado tarde, a mí no me interesaba lo que él quería decir, así que como siempre me mantuve al margen, fingí que no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, aún si lo oí rogándome que le dijera la verdad. Como sea, confirmé sus sospechas juntándome con "los chicos malos" y él no volvió a observarme en el Gran Comedor, ni en los pasillos, ni en los salones. Dejó de hostigarme y de prestarme atención.

Harry pudo imaginar un mundo en el que Sirius tampoco comprendía lo que le pasaba con Snape, pensando locamente en lo que estaría haciendo, preguntándose si él había contribuido a las razones para que su enemigo tomara aquella decisión, consumiéndose en la incertidumbre y finalmente muriendo en la desesperanza…

-No volví a verlo hasta quince años después, atrasé nuestro encuentro tanto como pude pero al final no lo evité más o se notaría raro. Los dos nos hicimos más viejos, pero nuestra enemistad no había cambiado. Fue entonces que me pregunté qué fue lo grave que hice para que tu padrino me odiara tanto, podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, pero después… Black tenía la costumbre de pensar mal de mí, todo el tiempo, volvió a sospechar que yo trabajaba para El Señor Oscuro y los engañaba a todos, otra vez volvía a espiarme y seguirme, y a mirarme con obsesión. – Sonrió. – También se hizo ideas muy particulares y graciosas sobre mi relación con el padre de Draco, cuando se encargó de recriminármelo mis dudas volvieron a surgir…

Harry suspiró empezando a notar algo extraño que no había notado antes. – Señor ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? – El profesor lo ignoró y continuó.

-Una noche nos quedamos a solas, el profesor Dumbledore me insistió a quedarme a cenar y no me dejó marchar antes, no tuve en cuenta que todos se irían antes de que yo pudiese terminar con el plato. En aquella ocasión, tu padrino prácticamente me arrastró a la habitación de su hermano, me recordó la época en la que Regulus y yo éramos amigos y casualmente mencionó que sintió celos de los dos.

Al escuchar eso, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, su respiración se agitó conforme oía atentamente el resto.

-Escogí creer que se refería a los celos de hermanos, después de todo, ellos no eran muy cercanos. Pero Black estaba decidido a que dejara de ignorar lo que ya sabía… me llevó a su habitación con disimulo y me encerró con él, quise tomar mi varita y defenderme antes de que me hechizara, pero sus planes eran diferentes, él me abrazó y apretó por todas partes, me besó hasta el cansancio y me dijo muchas… cosas…

El profesor se silenció y el menor no pudo guardar más su curiosidad, cruzado de brazos como estaba se inclinó para ver la expresión desolado del pocionista y aunque se abstuvo lo mejor que pudo, al final tuvo que preguntar qué pasó después, Snape tardó en responder.

-No pude creerle, tantos años de profundo odio y sin más decía que me amaba ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

Harry balbuceó un momento. – N-No lo sé… tampoco lo habría creído.

-Exacto. – sonrió Snape. – No le creí y me mantuve alejado de él, lo abandoné en mi deseo por protegerme de sus mentiras y burlas absurdas… Las siguientes veces que fui obligado a asistir a reuniones de la Orden en Grimmauld Place, Black también evitaba mirarme o molestarme, casi no decía nada. Entonces una noche asistí, aunque no era necesaria mi presencia, y me arreglé lo mejor que podía…

El estudiante se quedó mirándolo ¿Intentaba burlarse de él?

-Lo digo en serio. – el profesor sonreía, sin embargo. – Quería probarlo, qué tanto estaría mirándome, molestándome o ignorándome… Tuve mis respuestas, pero no con garantías. Se suponía que Lupin o Tonks estarían haciéndole compañía hasta la reunión, pero ahí no estaba nadie más que Black, y él insistió en hacerme quedar, debiste verlo para creerlo, no podía quitarme ni los ojos ni las manos de encima.

Un rojo escarlata, como el de su corbata, estaba llenando las mejillas del más joven que empezaba a notar las coincidencias entre su historia con la de su profesor, tenía la sensación de que Snape estaba confiando demás en él, pero el tema de su cuento era precisamente la desconfianza, una que él mismo estaba experimentando desde hace meses.

-Usted dice que… mi padrino… Sirius le obligó a… ehm…

-No, no realmente. Esa noche yo mismo no pude reconocerme y estaba más sorprendido de lo que tú estás, Potter, cuando le dejé hacer conmigo lo que él quería. Fui muchas veces después e intenté disuadirlo de no ir cuando tú y tus amigos fueron al Ministerio de Magia, pero es así como es la guerra, a veces se pierde y otras se gana. Suena a tonterías el hecho que la unión de dos amantes sea impedido por sus propias excusas e ideales, pero puedo entenderlo, incluso las razones por las que fue detrás de ti y no se quedó conmigo... Lo que no puedo entender es porqué tardó tanto.

Le tomó por sorpresa a Harry querer abrazar o consolar de alguna manera a su profesor, pero esa no era su costumbre entre los dos, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar unas palabras que ni siquiera eran las correctas.

-Tal vez porque usted también tardo demasiado. – titubeó antes de continuar, pero en su mirada había mayor seguridad. – Tal vez él también estaba esperándolo…

-Es probable. – Sonrió por última vez y dijo – Vete.

Harry se fue aun sintiéndose incómodo, no había resuelto ninguna de sus dudas pero curiosamente se sentía como si tuviera la respuesta implícita entre sus manos. En su camino tropezó y casi perdió sus lentes, se los acomodó y vio a una persona en el suelo, frente a él. Se puso en pie y miró con el ceño fruncido al objetivo de su obsesión por días y noches, probablemente vendría de hacer algo oscuro en el Salón de Menesteres. Sin embargo su gesto se ablando al ver la expresión dolorida y cansada de Draco Malfoy, no era la inexpresión que siempre llevaba en el rostro o la del antagonista, sino una expresión humana, real.

Mirando a sus lados comprobó que nadie estaría espiándolos y así tener "pruebas" para desconfiar de las lealtades de cualquiera de los dos y le ofreció la mano a su antiguo enemigo. Malfoy lo miró con los ojos grises que tanto odiaba y tomó su mano, se puso en pie, se dio vuelta y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el lapso de esos fragmentos de minutos, el otro le había puesto algo en la mano, un papel.

No lo abrió de inmediato, recorrió los pasillos y las largas gradas hacia su Sala Común con el corazón vibrante, golpeando su insoportable curiosidad y ansiedad, entrando a su habitación y cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor, recién tuvo la seguridad de leer la nota.

 _Te quiero_

Su corazón se detuvo por la milésima de un segundo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Durante semanas se convenció de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas y aquí estaba, sintiéndose un poco loco y tal vez bebido, como su padrino en alguna época, esperando respuestas que no tendría y correspondiendo un amor imposible. Recordó e imaginó vagamente que Snape pudo haberle dicho a Sirius algo parecido a lo que le dijo al final.

Esto es 1997, el mundo mágico está en guerra, las lealtades cambian, los homicidios ascienden, la tensión aumenta, el clima es hostil. El amor y la bondad mueren, el sexo y la violencia están prohibidos, la incertidumbre y la desconfianza llenan cada espacio, cada ser vivo, cada corazón. Es una época difícil para crecer, pero no está en condiciones de escoger, señor Potter.

No dudó en incendiar el papel y desechar las cenizas. El día siguiente sería diferente, y el siguiente a ese lo sería también. Se reuniría con Draco y todo aquello que no podía arriesgar, lo arriesgaría, lo que no podía tener, lo tendría, y lo que no podía sentir, lo sentiría…

 **Fin**

 _Tenía una idea más guay, pero el tiempo no me dejó a nada más, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y me dejéis su opinión, bai xd._ _Posdata: la autora no tiene para pagar betas, así que no hay ningún tipo de corrección :0_


End file.
